Heir Of The Sky
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: Working to put his life back in order after the war, Harry encounters obstacles in the form of his daughter, colligues' and ffriends' problems, and re-adjusting to life after war. Full summary insde. Slightly DH Compliant.
1. Return to the Light

**Heir of the Sky  
**_Chapter One: Return to the Light_

**A/N: **This one is a new Hp idea of mine. Still going with the manipulative Dumbledore idea, though. Anyway, this is the first chapter. This story will not take the place of Tainted Wisdom, but it will hold some of the same ideas. If you've read, you'll see them. It involves more characters than that story does, which by the way, is on hiatus right now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

Wind whipped at the thin midnight blue cloak worn by the sole occupant of the dormitory window. The eleven year old girl stood, looking at nothing in particular within the vast, dark, grounds. Her flaming red hair was neatly tucked back behind her ears, so that none of it obscured her face. This was how Ginerva "Ginny" Potter spent her nights. The other girls were either sleeping or gossiping about her behind her back, but she paid them no mind. Her green eyes flashed upon seeing someone coming from through the forbidden forest. Obscured by shadow, the moon's silvery light outlined his upper body, causing his shoulders and head to be illuminated in the darkness. She watched the figure move from the forest and head toward the gates. After looking at the winged boars, the gates opened for the figure, and by now she could see that it was a man. Quickly writing something down on some parchment, she sent her owl, a smoky gray eagle owl out the window.

* * *

There were two sets of eyes on this newcomer. The first, Ginny Potter, but the second was watching from much higher. From the circular office, a tall, emerald-clad woman watched from the window. The candle in her hand illuminated her face just slightly. Her square spectacles rested just atop the bridge of her nose. Her eyes rested on the new arrival, watching his every move. Nothing was out of place about this man. He didn't seem on edge, there was no secrecy to his stride, and from the little she could see of him, he was simply approaching the castle. Deciding to see just what business this man had, she charmed her robes to retain warmth on this bitter night. They were on the threshold of November, and the winds had picked up.

She descended the spiral staircase, and headed for the grounds. Her eyes focused from the dark and bright light as she went from dimly lit to brightly lit parts of the corridors, only to focus intently on the dark, as she exited through the oak doors in the entrance hall. Remaining silent, she paused on the steps of the castle, watching as the figure headed toward the white beacon that was Albus Dumbledore's tomb.

* * *

Standing before the white marble, the man clenched his fists. Slight anger changed to full-blown rage within a few seconds, as he pulled a wand and fired several destructive spells at the marble. None of them made a mark, seeing as they practically bounced off the stone. It had been charmed and warded against hostile spells of any sort. He finally shoved the wand back into the dingy sleeve of his robes, a solitary tear trailing down his face. It was promptly quashed as he realized it.

"So close… You were so close! All that planning, all that timing…. You really planned on using me as a scapegoat if, by some chance, your brilliant plan failed! Well, it didn't. You didn't get the chance to use that last hope. He remembered exactly what the last one was. Convenient that you didn't get the chance to tell me. Funny, because instead of an object, the last one was ME!" He paused in his rant, but soon continued. "You always had this divine plan. Snape didn't trust you, Remus, Minerva, Rolanda, all the damned staff didn't really trust you, but I followed you blindly. How is it that you got off on leading a child through such lies?"

* * *

Unbeknown to the man, Minerva McGonagall edged closer, hearing his rant clearly through the quiet grounds. The angry voice was slightly familiar, though she couldn't definitively place it. Hearing his raging voice, she was able to catch every word, and hearing her name mentioned piqued her attention. Hearing the hidden truth that she had never really trusted Albus' last actions or anything really, that got her thinking. _Who aside from staff, would know that I thought Albus' judgment was clouded?_ As she edged closer, he became clear. Jet black hair was thick atop the head of the man. His robes were tattered and coated in what looked like dust and dirt. The thing that struck her was the thin, barely visible scar on his forehead.

_Impossible…

* * *

_

The man stood there, glaring daggers at the tomb, before a slight noise distracted him. Turning to his immediate left, he saw a hawk fly above him.

"Odd. They're not out this time of the-" He caught on quickly, seeing the silver feathered hawk. "Damn." Glaring at the tomb one more time, the man started to turn away. "You got what you deserved. There's no doubt about that. Rest in pieces, you old nutter." He knew someone was behind him, but didn't move to acknowledge them. Instead, he stared pointedly at the moon.

* * *

Not too far from him, the intruder stood, sharing a meaningful look with the silver-feathered hawk. It dusted off, flying straight out toward the quidditch pitch, and she stood rooted to the spot, contemplating just how this guy was who he said he was._ How can he be? No witch or wizard has seen or heard from him since Voldemort's downfall. What is the meaning of his sudden appearance…_

"_Something on your mind?"_

She was thrown from her thoughts as his voice entered her mind. As her eyes snapped open, she saw that he was looking at her, with what looked like an almost sardonic smile on his face.

"Quite an interest, yes?" This time, he spoke aloud. His voice was a bit different than before. Instead of anger, there was something else, something else she couldn't place.

"How-"

"How am I here?" He cut her off, which was completely out of character for him. Leave it to the Weasley Twins to do that, but not him.

"Frankly, yes. How are you here? How did-"

"I survived. I left to get away. Why else would I leave?"

His voice was tinged with slight venom. It was a note that she had never heard in him except for one war meeting when he was overly frustrated. Looking into his face, she saw his eyes smoldering, even as the moon was obscured by stray clouds. Ignoring it, she glanced back to the tower window, where she knew Ginny would be watching. Seeing the girl, she turned back to him. "No need to explain now. You should see your daughter. She's missed you for about five years now."

"What?" Slight confusion was in his voice, instantly replaced by a steady normal tone. "My daughter, right. I saw her during the war, and that certainly wasn't five years ago."

"No, but periodic visits with her in Arabella Figg's house don't count as quality time. You know that." She watched his features change to what looked like a flash of annoyance. It was gone as soon as it had come, though. He slowly removed his wand from his sleeve, and she instantly noticed that it was a much lighter shade of wood than before. He repaired his slightly broken glasses, and cleaned his robes, making himself more presentable, but went unnoticed as he clenched his fist behind his back. The wind picked up, causing him to put his hood up. When given a questioning look, he shrugged.

"Cold."

That was all that was said as they proceeded back toward the castle, never mind his eyes changing color by the moment. Looking back at him, she saw them glow red for a few seconds, before turning back, shaking the thought out of her mind. Once inside, he waited in the entrance hall.

"Come along."

"Bring her here. I'm rather tired at the moment." He leaned against the wall sluggishly to prove his point. She shrugged, and eventually, he saw a silver tabby patronus shoot up the stairs. "You must be tired as well."

"Not so much. I just don't see the point in walking up there, turning around, and coming right back down..." There was a touch of unease in her voice as she spoke. Try as she might, she couldn't get the scarlet eyes out of her mind. They were something she would never forget.

Flashback

* * *

"_Murdering bastard!" The woman's anger was driven by the bodies dropping like flies around her. Already, half of the order or more was lying in piles around the battlefield. Harry had been brought out of the woods by Hagrid, and it was thought that he was dead for the most part. Only a few people knew he was alive, and she was not one of them. Her emerald robes were a mess of blood, dirt, and burned patches, but the rage drove her on. Standing before him with those blazing rubies for slits, she knew what true evil was. The snakelike man stood before her, wand out, and still had the balls to laugh and test her._

"_You, Minerva, have been a fool to trust him so blindly. You put all your faith in a plan that you knew deep down was a failure before the beginning. Harry Potter was not to survive! You were not to win this war! I gave you a choice all those years ago-"_

"_And I sand by what I said!" Keeping her wand in her robes, she willed her mind to focus. Using wandless magic, an unseeable wall plowed into Voldemort, knocking him and his followers backwards. This gave her a moment to think of a next move, but within a second, there was bright light coming from where Voldemort had landed. He was standing there, with Harry glaring daggers at him, and both were sending curses at each other. Voldemort was attempting a strategic attack, but failing miserably as Harry was watching every move he made. What was odd was that the two wands were not connecting. Then she saw that the wand was one that young Draco Malfoy had been using not too long ago. He, having been saved from the fiend fire in the room of requirement, had flipped, telling her everything about their strategies, but had neglected to mention that Voldemort was in the woods, or that Harry had gone to confront him alone. Now, she watched as a blinding white light flashed, sending a tremendous heat toward anyone near, winding them. Not prepared for the blistering heat, she fell back, and upon recovery, she saw that both were gone. All that was left of Voldemort was his ivory hand, stained with blood at the wrist.

* * *

_

_End Flashback_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the red-headed girl coming down the corridor. Only when she said something, did Minerva snap back to attention.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?"

"I did." She indicated the man standing in the corner near the entrance to the great hall. "Remember your father?"

"You're barking…" She looked at the man as though they had never seen each other before. "This thing isn't my father. Even if he is, where has he been for the last year?"

"Mind your tone." His voice was rough now, like he was struggling with a head cold. "I should have expected better of you, what with you being a ward of the school and such."

"Ward of the school indeed!" Both adults could tell just who the girl had been around lately. "Spending miserable years with that old bat, Arabella Figg. Really, and as if that wasn't bad enough, you land me with your conniving uncle and lump of a cousin! Now I know just why your aunt wanted to give it all up. Living with them was a joke!"

Both women noticed the slight hissing sound that seemed to be coming from him. Immediately, Minerva reached for her wand, only to have it fly from her fingertips as it was barely in her grasp. The man, presumed to be Harry, slowly removed his hood, only it wasn't a man with jet black wild hair, but a bald, ivory-skinned, and serpentine man.

"I would think you would be more prepared, Minerva."

"You revolting bastard…" Her initial shock wore off after a second. "Where is he!"

"Dead, thank you for asking." His smart-ass response was enough to make her vomit. Here she was, hoodwinked by this snake, and now what? "I am surprised that there are no other wards. You know, that was one thing that the old fool was good at, keeping me out."

No response from her made him angry. Quickly gripping the girl's shoulder, he laughed as Ginny screamed. Guiding her toward the grand staircase. "Time for a trip down memory lane, Minerva. Oh and don't try anything. You wouldn't want the brat's child to die at your own hand, would you?"

Anger surged, but her fiery temper would have to be suppressed for now. They would have to follow him for now. Going up the flights of stairs, they passed the first floor, and headed up to the second. Once there, Voldemort quickly threw open the door to the out of order bathroom that belonged to Moaning Myrtle. Once inside, he searched, finding the sink tap that was dingy with an ornate, yet crude snake carved into the handle.

"Ah, I see he didn't attempt to close this…" The end of the last word lingered in the air as he hissed. Then, the sink began to 'sink' into the floor, falling through, and a grate slid over it, revealing a pipe that seemed to have no end. "Ladies first."

He practically flung Ginny down the pipe, and shot an angry glare at the stern witch standing there in disbelief. "Well?"

"What are you playing at, Tom?"

"So now you call me by my filthy father's name? You really are Dumbledore's pet!"

"No, I just see you as the coward that you are. You hide behind a false name in the hope of creating a better image for yourself, never mind the manipulative, foolish, and repulsive slytherin that you are."

"You never learn, do you?" He pulled the same trick on her as she had in the battle of Hogwarts a year ago. The wall of nothing hit her, knocking her back into the pipe.

Falling down the dark and damp pipe, it gave Ginny the illusion of hell. Endless darkness was above and below her. What was to happen now? Was this the man her father and Minerva had fought and practically sacrificed their personal lives to eliminate? She had never seen the dark lord before, and honestly, he was just as she had always pictured him. Now, feeling cold and hearing rushing water, she saw something below her. Before she knew it, she was lying in a pile of animal bones. Moving away from the pipe end, she saw a large snake skin as well. Hearing a crashing sound behind her, she saw the elder witch land in the animal remains, soon followed by the one called Tom, or Voldemort. He glided down the pipe like it was nothing. _Like a snake… _

"Come now, no need to stare and dawdle. We must move onward. Surely Dumbledore would have told you that it is only the beginning when coming down here? After all, when your father", he paused, looking at Ginny, "came down here, and defeated me, Albus had to come and see for himself whether the chamber of secrets really existed! Never mind the story that your mother told, of Harry Potter coming down here to save her!" The high itched laughter was ever present as he moved through the passage, blasting apart the debris left from Lockhart's blunder. Opening the circular door to the chamber, Voldemort stepped back, allowing the women to enter first, once again.

Descending the ladder, they saw the statue of Salazar Slytherin, but even more interesting and troublesome, was the man hanging from it, bound in chains.

"No…" The strangled gasp of the elder witch echoed in the vast chamber, and Voldemort did his best not to laugh, which wasn't saying much. He cackled in that insane high pitch, and indicated that the man hanging there had been the very one he, Tom, had been impersonating not even an hour ago.

"Finally, I have you here. You ladies will be the final audience with our young, and shall we say useless, Harry Potter. Tonight, he will suffer the ultimate agony. As if seeing his wife perish in front of him wasn't awful enough."

"Devil!"

"Ah, but I am merciful." He said this with a smirk and a mischievous gleam to his ruby eyes. Wordlessly, he pointed his wand at Ginny, binding her immediately. Then, he spoke the words that no one in the room aside from him would take joy in hearing.

"_Crucio!"_

Minerva fell to the ground, twisting and jerking as the curse grew in intensity. No sound escaped her lips, however, and this was what drove Tom mad. He was starting to clench his fists, the madness in his face growing, and finally, he made a slicing movement with his wand, and blood spouted from her body. This caused her to scream finally. Looking up, through bleary eyes, she saw the bound man's eyes open. The misery and torment gone in an instant. Attempting to speak, it was like a silencing charm was cast around him, but there was something else. Voldemort seemed to notice this, for he quickly halted the curse, allowing for the ebony-haired witch to fall, shaking madly on the cold stone. Pausing for effect, he pointed his wand toward the girl.

"See? I do treat everyone fairly, Potter!"

Screams erupted immediately from the girl as her body was wracked with pain. The spell didn't even have to be uttered, and it was clear what he was doing. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, but it was not taken as a threat more so as a joke. Suddenly, seeing his daughter, recognition dawned, and the statue started shaking. This still didn't catch the mad man's attentions, not until the cuffs binding Harry shattered, causing him to plummet to the ground, landing in the dirty water at Slytherin's feet.

"Free, are you?" He intensified the curse on Ginny, causing Harry to look up, almost in resignation, at his daughter and mentor-turned-friend. The words were almost unheard as they were uttered.

"Forgive me."

The voice was gone as soon as it had sounded, and without warning, a blinding light was emitted from Harry's body, piercing Voldemort where he stood, and it literally ripped the snakelike wizard in two, cutting into him like a shining sword. Blood splattered all over the three other occupants of the chamber, and it took all the two women had not to look away. As the remains of Voldemort fell to the floor, so did the body of Harry, who had risen in his magical tirade. They saw him lying there, in his enemy's blood, and Ginny finally remembered she still had her wand in her robe pocket. Whispering, due to lack of voice, she summoned Minerva's wand, allowing it to fall into the witch's still hand.

Feeling her wand drop, the elder witch sent a second patronus shooting up the pipe and to the hospital wing, where Poppy received it promptly, having stayed up taking care of Scorpius Malfoy, who had been thrown down three flights of stairs into the dungeons by fellow slytherins, due to his lack of Malfoy Maliciousness. The last thing any of them knew was staring at the feet of the statue of Slytherin, seeing the man who was thought to be dead or mad lying unmoving on the ground.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Poppy was just returning to the comfort of her office, where she and Rolanda were playing chess. The silver tabby stood at the door, looking them both over, and Minerva's voice was heard.

"Get to the girls' bathroom on the second floor, and bring your brooms and wands."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, both wondering what the devil could be going on to need those things in a girls' lavatory. The latter thought back to what she had seen outside earlier with said headmistress and the man near Dumbledore's tomb.

"Well, come quidditch queen. Let's see what the headmistress has planned now." The mediwitch gripped her wand, and summoned her broom from the cupboard.

"Oh come off it. One more wise crack like that, and I'll show you just how fair a beater I was for Scotland."

"But you were seeker, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N 2:** This was the first chapter. I'll have the second up in a few days, if not sooner. Let me know what you thiknk.


	2. With Peace Offering in Hand

**Heir of the Sky  
**_Chapter Two: With Peace Offering in Hand

* * *

_

The two witches moved quickly, practically flying down the stairs, reaching the second floor landing. Once at the door to the bathroom, Rolanda withdrew her broom from the pocket of her robes, returning it to normal size. She didn't miss Poppy rolling her eyes. They went through the still open door, and Poppy stopped, seeing the gaping hole by the sinks.

"What do you make of it?"

"Simply a hole, I s'pose." Moving forward, the flight instructor thought back. "Didn't a girl die in this room?"

"Yes…" Thinking about the year it happened, Poppy shivered. "According to Albus' notes, she never left. That's why they call this place 'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom'."

At that point, the ghost in question emerged from the farthest stall away, looking the two women over. She motioned to the hole, uttering only two sentences.

"It's the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. They went down there maybe half an hour ago."

Without a word, she retreated to that same stall, heading down the toilet. The two living occupants just stared at each other.

"Chamber of secrets? I thought… Albus swore he closed it off."

"Yes… well, it wouldn't be the first time he told a bold-faced lie and got away with it, now would it?" Rolanda braced herself. Poppy was looking down the hole with an unreadable expression. "What?"

"Seems the only way now is down." Without a word, Poppy stepped off the edge of the dirty stone floor, going down the pipe. Waiting for the sound of her hitting the floor, Rolanda removed her broom.

"Like hell I'm falling down that thing." Finally hearing the sound of something hitting multiple rocks or bones, she dove down the pipe, mounting her broom as she did so. Kicking off from the bottom of the pipe, she increased speed, putting her flying skills to the test for the first time in a while, and found it to be exhilarating. Feeling an increase in dampness in the air, it was assumed that the end of the pipe was coming up soon. Seeing the mouth, she leaned forward, coming close to the ground, before gripping the handle tightly, and leaping off, coming to a halt, on her feet, still holding the broom handle. Poppy just shook her head, as she dusted the now noticeable rat bones off her robes.

"Always had to show me up, right?"

"No. I'd just rather fly than fall."

There was truth to her words. Since a rather hard crash during her days as a seeker for Scotland, the silver-haired witch had always hated the feeling of falling. The two proceeded down the bone-filled passage, hearing nothing but the sound of dripping water somewhere ahead. Looking around, both marveled at the ornate snake carvings in the walls and the metal vault-like doors before them. Bearing mind the urgency in Minerva's voice in the patronus, they pressed on, moving swiftly in the damp, cold, tunnel. Dropping down, and skipping the ladder, Rolanda stared in shock at the sight before them.

"What the devil…"

Poppy moved forward, seeing a movement from the youngest, Ginny, who was slowly shifting positions to see just what had happened. Seeing the other occupants, dead and alive, Poppy marveled at the carnage.

"Looks like we know now that he's dead, yes?" She said this, indicating the former Dark Lord, now lying in pieces to the left of the statue. "Wonder what killed him."

Upon further examination, Rolanda picked up a wand that had been just under Slytherin's foot. "How inappropriate." Carefully looking at the wad, she saw it was a Holly wand. Looking around, she spotted Harry. "Has to be his."

"How do you figure?" Poppy was now waving her wand over said wand owner, trying to at least wake him up.

"Well, Minerva's is Mahogany, _his_ is yew, and hers is also Mahogany."

"Since when were you a wand expert?" The mediwitch was now levitating Harry over to where the other three were. "Didn't know you knew so much about the subject."

"My filthy father took up wand making for awhile. Not that he was any good at it. He tried to impress Grindelwald with them, and that lead to… well, you know."

"Right." She now managed to levitate two of the four. "Do you mind getting the others?"

"Sure." She gently levitated Minerva, but practically jerked the last up from the ground. Poppy looked over, smiling slightly.

"Is that really necessary?"

"He's dead." The blunt statement was simple, as she levitated Tom Riddle in pieces. "Now this is where it gets complicated. We have to fly, without getting them banged up. Not too hard, if you know how to do it."

"True. I think I'll just stick with wandless magic. You'll be better at controlling a broom and a wand than I."

Heading to the mouth of the pipe wasn't hard, seeing as the path was clear. The levitated ones were casually floating ahead of the two women, though the afore mentioned dead one was 'accidentally' hitting every wall and sometimes getting a face full of rodent remains. Upon getting to the opening, Poppy mounted her broom, keeping her mind focused on getting the levitated out without damage. She ascended, finally getting out of the pipe in shorter time than she had gone down. The twists and turns proved to be a test of broom control, but she managed. Not two minutes after she had dismounted and shrunk her broom down to pocket size, Rolanda shot out of the pipe, bringing Minerva and Tom with her. In a fluid motion, she dismounted, shrunk her broom, and brought the two to hover right in front of her.

"I underestimated you. You make it look easy." Both women headed out the door, and into the corridor. The target of her comment merely shrugged, and headed off to the hospital wing, silently wondering just how all this went down. Poppy was thinking the same thing. It all seemed rather odd. Last she checked Minerva had been in her office, away from the rest of humanity, and young Ginny Potter had been in her dormitory. Where had Voldemort come from?

Moving up to the fourth floor, they took a little known passage leading to the hospital wing. Poppy frequented it after quidditch matches when they got rather violent. The hospital wing was right ahead, and both of them levitated their captives through the door. Placing them in bed, and making sure they were still breathing, Poppy looked through her potions inventory. "Damn. I'm short three." She tossed a bit of floo powder into the fireplace and called out the new potions master. "Draco."

In an instant, the silver-blonde head appeared. "How may I be of service, Poppy?" It was absolutely odd to hear him calling her by her first name. It didn't seem like he had been out of school too long. Pushing those thoughts aside, she dictated what potions she would need. He nodded curtly. "Alright What's the occasion? Sounds like you've got triage, rather than a few broken bones."

"Very much so. The headmistress, Ginny Potter, and her father were found in the Chamber of Secrets alive."

"I see. I'll be there in about an hour. Those potions shouldn't take long. I have two in my stores."

"Excellent. I'll see you then."

His head disappeared from the flames, and Poppy sprang into action, moving quickly from bed to bed, examining the three who had just fallen under her care. Ginny was the first to regain consciousness, looking around, and finally seeing where she was. Trying to sit up, she was eased back down. Knowing not to argue with the matron, she simply settled for looking at the other occupants, both adults, on either side of her. Minerva was to her right, and Harry, well who she thought to be him, was to her left. He was stiff, chest barely moving, whereas Minerva was breathing normally. Noting that the latter's eyes were now open and roving the room, she went back to staring at the ceiling.

She wasn't the only one to notice that Minerva was awake. Both Poppy and Rolanda were at her side in an instant, when green sparks shot from the former's wand. Poppy cast a diagnostic spell, seeing that everything was working properly, she nodded, moving to Harry.

"Oy Min, gave us a nasty shock." Rolanda summoned a chair, looking over the woman. "What the ruddy hell happened down there?"

Pausing and somewhat testing herself, Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Really? I hadn't the f-faintest. As to what happened, it started with the man you saw earlier."

Her voice was not as strong as usual, but it was as crisp as ever. At this, Rolanda rolled her eyes. "What, think I'm losing my judgment, do you?"

"Oh no. The day you lose your sense of judgment is the day I forget how to mount a broom. Anyway, I take it this is not the same man we saw outside."

"Indeed he isn't. I should have gone with my instincts on this one. That way-"

"You'd never have found Potter alive." Cutting her off, Rolanda eyed Poppy, who was reading the results from a piece of parchment that appeared out of nowhere. "How is he?"

"In bad shape. He'll be lucky to wake up next week." Poppy vanished the parchment, and continued waving her wand over him. A shower of red sparks caused her to look alarmed.

"What?"

"It's as if he…" She paused, looking for the right words. Finally finding them, she summoned two potion phials. "It's as if he is going from boiling to freezing. Most likely from lack of sunlight, nourishment, fluids, and the like." Deciding not to risk him choking on the potions, Poppy simply spelled them into his stomach. She rushed back to her office, checking her stores, and finally emerged again. Hopefully, this will calm him down. No promises, though." Repeating her earlier action, Poppy took the three empty phials and placed them back onto the potions rack in her office. Seeing her most volatile patient starting to calm down, she ran a hand through her hair, which was starting to fall out of place. Using her wand, she replaced the loose strands, and stood in the center of her three patients, directly in front of Ginny's bed. Against Poppy's advice, Minerva sat up, looking over the other two.

"How is she?"

"Fine. She took the least amount of damage. If you don't lie back down, I'll restrain you."

"I'm fine." She ignored the matron's words, and looked around the ward. Her eyes finally fell on the last bed to the back. Seeing the former dark lord, she clenched her jaw. "I'd rather have torn her apart myself, but I'm afraid Potter beat me to it."

"And how did that happen?" Rolanda tilted her head to the side, her yellow eyes landing on the man. "He looked like he couldn't raise his head, let alone his hand."

"It was unlike anything I've seen. I must admit that he could be more powerful than Albus ever was." She paused, seeing Ginny's eyes move toward her father. "His anger was unlike anything before. I'd wager Albus knew that. He never got Harry angry, not in the sense that Harry was helpless to do anything. He could have blown up the entire chamber, had he not realized the severity of the situation."

"Well, it's no secret that when he gets angry, things happen. Look at what happened to his beastly aunt in his third year." Rolanda laughed at this as she said it. Poppy herself had to suppress a laugh. The story of Marge Dursley had spread throughout the school as soon as it had been reported. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"He willed all the power within him to somehow stop Tom from torturing his daughter."

A movement from the far left bed startled them. Harry had shivered violently, but was now just lying still. The look on his face was one of sadness. Poppy cast a diagnostic spell, seeing that all was fine, and looked back to her office, seeing Draco Malfoy coming out.

"Came as soon as this lot was finished. Headmistress, Rolanda." He nodded to each of them, receiving an unreadable look from the latter. Handing the potions to Poppy, he looked over Harry, seeing the saddened look on his face, then his gaze moved to the daughter. Seeing that the two were awake, he left it be. Harry was the only one who was out cold. He then saw Voldemort lying in the farthest bed down, away from the living.

"What is he doing here?"

"Potter just killed him." Rolanda had stood, looking disdainfully at the corpse. "It happened in the Chamber of Secrets."

"How did he survive? Last I heard, they were both dead, well at least he was." Indicating Voldemort, he looked back at Harry. "He was at least missing."

"Apparently, Potter's been in the chamber of secrets this whole time and _he_ has been wandering about." Poppy watched as Draco observed his former enemy. It was true that he and Harry had their differences, but in the end, Draco had chosen his side. Now, he watched as the mediwitch slowly spelled some of the contents of the phials into Harry's stomach. This didn't seem to have much of an effect, but they noticed that his knuckles became less white, as his grip on the bed became less tight. Draco looked directly at him, and dropped his shoulders in a relaxed position. "I suppose he isn't so bad, seeing as he put u with _him_ all this time."


	3. They've Waited Long Enough

**Heir of the Sky  
**_Chapter 3: They've Waited Long Enough_

**A/N: **Took a while to update this one. I just finished a 20 chapter Silent Hill fic, and finally can get back to this. Here's chapter three. Enjoy!

Term had been rough on the students this time, especially on Ginny who had been released from the hospital wing about a week and a half ago. She sat in charms, reading over the same line in her book, and still not taking in what it said. She was having trouble concentrating due to several other students whispering about her father, who was still out cold in the hospital wing. Finally giving up, she simply resumed practicing producing small flames with her wand. They had been working on this for the past few days, and she had gotten it the first time. Now, she was attempting to change the color of the flames and change their size, without getting out of control. Hearing the dismissal, she collected her book and headed out of the classroom, toward her dormitory. It was end of classes for the day, and she had homework to catch up on. There was a potions essay that she needed to put the final touches on, and she still had to perfect transfiguring a match into a needle. Finding the potions essay under her pillow, she sat down, picking up her quill and starting to work on the conclusion. Rose Weasley came up, watching her with interest.

"I figured you'd come up here. Better than the common room, eh?"

"Loads. Those stupid prats just want to bother me about my dad. I don't even know if he is my dad. For all I know he could be someone else using polyjuice potion."

"Not meaning to be like them, but what happened to make you think that?" Rose sat on her bed, across from Ginny, and started working on her charms homework. "I mean, what gave you that particular idea?"

"Well, you know when I was called down earlier, I went to the entrance hall, and the headmistress was there. She was talking to a man who looked to be my father, but when he decided to go mad and force us down to the chamber of secrets, we saw that he was not my father at all, but he was the dark lord, using polyjuice potion. My father was down there, shackled to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Now that I think about it, he probably is my father. I just don't like these people asking questions. I hardly know him anyway."

"Dad and Mum have mixed thoughts about him at the moment. Dad's still angry about your mum's… well you know."

"Yeah. I don't think it was my dad's fault, but I understand Uncle Ron's position." She finished her conclusion, running a straightening charm over the parchment, before rolling it up, and sealing it, running her wand down the edge. "I mean, I'd be angry too, if my sister was murdered. I wouldn't be sure about who to blame, though."

"Yeah. Mum says Dad's just being his usual self. He always thinks things half way through, meaning most of the time, he acts a little rashly. Just how he is."

"See, you know more about your parents than I do. Dad and Mum were away at war. Mum got killed, and Dad went missing. I guess it's just a family thing. Dad didn't know anything about his parents until he came here."

"That's rotten luck. He had to grow up with that ruddy idiot, Vernon, too. I've heard horrid things about that man."

"He's foul. He gets bloody smashed every night when things don't go his way, and then he comes home and takes it out on his wife. Petunia deserves better than that lump."

"From what I heard, Teddy Lupin's dad had a thing for her at one point."

"I've heard that too. I wonder how Remus is doing… He took it hard when my dad disappeared."

"I know. Teddy's been talking. Yu know he finished Hogwarts a few years ago, and he said that his dad's doing alright. Tonks is helping him through it."

"It's good they have each other. If something had happened to her before or after Dad disappeared, I don't know what he would have done." Ginny placed her potions essay into her bag, and then she pulled out her match from earlier, working to transfigure it. "I need to write to him sometime. It's been ages."

Meanwhile, the staff room was buzzing with interest as Minerva entered. Most of the teachers were now former students of hers. There were a few exceptions, though. Pomona, Rolanda, and Poppy all went to school with her, and then there was the batty librarian, Ima Pince, who was older than she was. A few other older professors still remained, but some were planning to retire. Filius Flitwick was one of them. The room quieted as she made her way through the crowd. Looking at them all, she inwardly groaned. _There will be a sea of questions to answer after this…_

"Good evening. As you all know, the rumor mill has been working overtime over the past few days. I am here to confirm some of these rumors, no more, no less." Her strict demeanor was partly due to her irritation at the students who had come through the hospital wing with 'injuries', just to see either Harry or the corpse of Voldemort. "I will start by saying that it is true that Harry James Potter is in the hospital wing at this very moment, along with the corpse of Voldemort."

A wave of applause hit her ears, followed by some flinches due to her saying his name. Once that died down, she continued.

"He has a rather long road of recovery ahead, but Poppy is certain that it is within possibility. I will make this very clear, however, I don't want this to get out to the Daily Prophet. That will cause utter chaos. This information is on a need-to-know basis only." With that, she walked out of the room, hoping to get out of there before the inquiries started. Thankfully, the door was clear of people, and she slipped out just as the volume got to a steady low roar in the room behind her. Draco Malfoy came up to her in the corridor, just as she was closing the door.

"Sorry I was unable to attend. He's showing signs of waking in the hospital wing. Poppy needed a good stock of pain-relieving potions. What did I miss?"

"Nothing. I'd advise that you not go in there, unless you wish to be bombarded with questions. I told them that he is here, and that the information was not to be leaked to the general public just yet. He's waking, did you say?"

"Seems so. Poppy said it's a real problem. She's getting him a sleeping draught right now. Oh, and Remus is here. He's waiting for you in your office." Draco headed for the Great Hall, knowing that the rest of the staff, aside from the ones who already knew of the news, would be filing in just as the students were. Minerva headed in the opposite direction. Going to her office, she saw that Remus was indeed waiting at the foot of the staircase. Approaching him, she saw that he looked extremely tired and ruffled.

"Remus."

"Minerva, how are you? I've just been to London. You won't believe the rubbish they're digging up. They were showing all the artifacts and things found in Sirius' parents' home, and there is a whole load of it still being taken from the Riddle manor in Little Hangleton."

"Anything of interest?" She uttered the password, and entered the staircase after him.

"Oh no. Nothing worth mentioning. Arthur was leading the raid. I just heard it from him a few minutes ago. I can't believe all this is just now coming out."

"Unfortunately." They headed to the chairs by the fire, sitting, and finally Remus turned to face her.

"It's been hard."

"I understand. That is why I wrote you this morning. There is something you should know. It might be in their benefit, if your family was here."

"Right…" Producing a patronus, he conveyed the message for Tonks and Teddy to floo to Hogwarts, and the wolf turned into a silver streak, as it sped off, in search of its recipients. Remus then sat back, waiting for the flames to turn green in the fireplace. They didn't have to wait too long. About two to three minutes passed, and the flames changed from a middle orange to emerald. Tonks and Teddy both stepped out of the grate, vanishing the ash from their robes.

"You sent for us, Remus?"

"Yeah Dad, what's goin' on?"

Both were rather confused as to why they were told to come to Hogwarts, but didn't question it. Remus and the headmistress stood, and Remus summoned two more chairs. Once the greetings were out of the way, they sat down again, Minerva facing the three.

"I've called you all here to inform you of an interesting development. Seeing as Mr. Weasley is still bitter, I will alert his better half within the hour. Harry Potter is here-. " Before she could finish, they were already looking at each other in astonishment. Deciding to continue, she spoke again. "He has not responded, seeing as he has been locked up in the chamber of secrets since his disappearance."

"So it does exist, then?" Teddy was interested in this. He was thrilled that Harry was fine, or at least would be, and the thought of being locked up in a dungeon-like room was terrible, but the chamber of secrets was a legend that had just recently been proven true.

"Very much so. He's in the hospital wing now, if you wish to see him. I'll ask that this not get out just yet. I'd rather the Daily Prophet not come in here and try to dirty up his reputation."

"Of course." The two adults answered this, and Minerva dismissed them, going to her desk, and turning the chair to the window, looking out over the grounds. Dinner was fast approaching, and she really didn't want to attend, but she had never missed a meal, even on her worst days. Sighing as the sun started sinking behind the trees, Minerva rose and headed down to the Great Hall, hearing chatter from the open windows above her.

"Dinner, Gin. You coming?"

"Yeah, I s'pose. Hang on." She placed the needle down on her night tale, and placed her wand in her sleeve. Getting up, she straightened her robes, and headed down with Rose through the common room and out the portrait hole. Going down the grand staircase, they got several stares from people in all houses, and Ginny just blew it off. Reaching the Great Hall, they saw that some of the teachers were not there, and that half of the students were absent. Choosing a spot near the head of the Gryffindor table, they sat down, watching as others slowly filled up the tables. Eventually, the teachers were all present, and most were in good moods, or so it seemed. There were no announcements tonight, so when people came into the hall, they sat and started eating.

During the meal, Ginny still got several looks from other students. She groaned, looking over at Scorpius Malfoy, who gave her a reassuring smile. She then continued on with her conversation with Rose. "Honestly, what is the problem with these people?"

"These people don't know anything about you or your dad. They think you're something of a celebrity. Like father, like daughter."

"I wish I could leave the celebrity status at the edge of the Forbidden Forest." She continued eating, hearing a few people talking about how Harry Potter went off and got himself killed in the Forbidden Forest. Dinner was longer than what it seemed, and Ginny was finally done. She got up, leaving immediately, and headed out onto the grounds, soon followed by Scorpius and Rose. The latter knew just where Ginny would go. They found her under a tree, overlooking the lake. The wind was starting to pick up, and her hair was going everywhere. Pulling a ribbon from her robes, Ginny tied her hair back, making sure to keep it out of her face. Seeing that something was blocking the evening sun, she looked up.

"Care for some company?" Scorpius sat down beside her, and Rose did on her other side. The three looked out over the lake, seeing Teddy Lupin walking with Hagrid, who was preparing to retire. He and Olympe Maxime were going to live in the mountains, north of Hogwarts, and Teddy was planning on taking the job Hagrid was leaving behind.

"Honestly, I wish all the other stupid students would just go and bother someone else. I know what my father has done, and it's all great, but they need to bother him."

"My dad's being questioned now. They know that he's working with Madam Pomfrey to get your dad back in good health. There are students and teachers who are harassing him." Scorpius leaned back against the tree, stretching his legs out on the grass. "No doubt your parents are getting an ear full, eh Rose?"

"You have no idea. My dad is touchy about Uncle Harry, but he isn't in a foul mood about it all the time. Mum is dealing with the brunt of it, though. She has a more level head about this kind of thing." Rose looked over a book she had brought with her. It was on Ancient Runes, a book belonging to her mother, no doubt. "She wrote to me this morning, asking about school. You'll probably get a letter from her tomorrow, Gin."

"Good." The three sat there, enjoying the silence, and didn't know they were being watched. "Odd though, isn't it? Your mum works here. No doubt Uncle Ron will find out about Dad soon enough."

"True. I'm surprised she hasn't come to talk about it yet." Rose closed the book, seeing a patronus approaching. It was an otter. "Speaking of Mum…"

"Will both of you come to my office? Your father wants to see you, Scorpius."

The three looked around searching for the brown-haired professor. Apparently she was watching, but from where…

"Well, that settles it. Wonder what happened now." Scorpius extended his hand for Ginny, who took it gratefully. Rose dusted the grass off her book, and the three headed for the entrance hall, where Scorpius headed down to the dungeons, and the two girls went to the fifth floor. Once outside her office, they heard angry voices coming from inside.

"Honestly, how can you defend him!"

"Ronald, you are so wrong about everything!"

"I know what I saw and heard, Hermione!"

"He did not cause her death! Leave, Ron. I'll speak to you when I get home. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon early. I don't have any more classes after lunch."

The door opened, and Rose saw her father's face disappear from the flames in the fireplace. She cleared her throat to let her mother know that they were there. "You wanted to see us, professor?"

"Come in." They did, and she waved her wand so that the door closed behind them. "How are you two? I suppose you've heard the news."

"Other than people being prats, we're fine. My father's return has caused a sea of questions."

"I understand that. I've been questioned as well, especially since the staff meeting this afternoon."

"What went on during the meeting, Mum?"

"Nothing. The headmistress simply told the rest of the staff that Harry Potter is alive. She and the rest of us who know don't want this getting out to the media. You can understand why." The two girls nodded, watching the professor's face change. "Ah, and don't worry about what I'm sure you overheard. Ron is simply having trouble accepting that his best friend is alive."

"He thinks that my dad basically caused my mum's death, right?" It was not a question, but a confirmation. Hermione nodded, feeling the bitterness grow like fog in the room. "Surely, that wasn't the case."

"No…" Hermione took a few minutes to really think on the matter. It was true that Harry and Ginny were both stubborn, and that it would take more than him or her brother telling her to leave to actually get her to do so. "Your father told Ginny to leave, Rose, and that didn't do anything. She, Harry, Luna, and I all agreed that we would remain at Hogwarts during the final battle. Even Harry told her it was getting too dangerous. He told her to finish what she was doing and to leave. That didn't do anything either. Ginny told him she would not leave his side. Though Ron does not want to accept this, Ginny disappeared after your father did. When he and Voldemort disappeared in a blinding flash, she and the rest of us searched everywhere. We didn't find him, and within a month or so, Ginny disappeared as well. Ron found her body on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village."

"So, my father disappeared, and then about a month later, my mother did also?" Ginny was almost pissed at the news. "How could it have been my father's fault, then?"

"I never said Ron thought things through. This proves that he didn't. Harry had nothing to do with her disappearance. He was already apparently locked up in the chamber, and had nothing to do with it." She stood there, contemplating whether or not to go and see her friend. He was still in the hospital wing, it having been about a week and a half since they had found him. Having shown hardly any sign of improvement, everyone had just left him alone, hoping that when he did, Poppy would alert them immediately. Seeing that the two wanted to talk amongst themselves, she dismissed them. "That was really all I wanted to clarify. I know things will be a bit rough, but you'll get through it. I'll see you all tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Good evening, Professor." The two acted formally, seeing as it was simply custom to do so. Watching them leave her office, Hermione floo-called Luna.

"Luna Lovegood."

A few seconds later, the blonde stepped through the fireplace, vanishing the soot from her midnight blue robes. "You called?"

"Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since he's returned. I decided to let him wake first, and then I would go see him. Have you?"

"No. I've started feeling guilty about it, actually. Care to come with me?"

"Sure." The two headed out of her office, walking down to the fourth floor. Seeing several students heading down to the library, they stood to the side, allowing them to pass. Upon seeing the hospital wing, they entered, seeing Draco there, looking down on his former enemy. Not wanting to intrude, they spoke with Poppy, who was running a cleaning spell over her office. They couldn't help overhearing what the slytherin was saying.

"Honestly, you've got to come back. Speaking with Scorpius, I saw just how your daughter is suffering. She is questioning everything about you. Trust me; it is best to stay on good terms with your children, not struggling to get to know them. My father found that out the hard way. He had no idea what I wanted, what I felt, or what I thought of him. He didn't care. Don't make her feel the same way about you. It's not worth it." He stood back, waiting for nothing to happen, thinking that he was still dead to what the man was saying above him. A sudden jerk told him otherwise. Coughing took over, and that got Poppy's attention.

"Out of my way." She moved past the two women, darting between Draco and the now nearly choking Harry. "I should have known…" Summoning no less than five potions, she went to work, calming him down. His eyes were wide open, focusing on the silver-blonde standing behind Poppy. The look of relief mixed with horror was puzzling. Draco moved away, standing beside Luna and Hermione. Both women looked at him and started bombarding him with questions.

"What did you say to him!" Hermione said this, knowing exactly what she had heard, but wanting to know what was said prior to their eavesdropping.

"Nothing. What you probably heard was about it... I just said that it was wise to be able to build a relationship while there is ground for it. When a kid is half-grown, they don't care to build a relationship. That's it."

"Well, I heard he wasn't supposed to wake until next week…" Hermione said this, as Poppy came back to her office. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew. He is not supposed to wake yet. What did you say to him?"

"Only what you heard." Draco sat in a spare chair, looking at the slightly shaking man lying two beds down. "I just basically said that building a relationship is easier when the kid wants to. After they give up, there's no point."

"That's true." Poppy commented, hearing Harry cough. "Oh…" Moving out of her office, she ran a diagnostic spell, seeing that other than a little weakness, he was in decent shape. "He'll need sleep now. Unfortunately, he's as stubborn as Minerva when it comes to that sort of thing. You all might want to attempt to wear him out by trying to get him to talk or move minimally. Nothing too extreme."

Draco had to return to the dungeons and finish a potion for the next day's class. That left Hermione and Luna to tire the now aware Harry. Approaching the bed, both women looked him over, seeing his eyes focusing on them and then around the room. They shared a look with each other, but were stunned upon hearing him speak.

"Normally… I'd be f-flattered… to have two women looking at me…"

Hermione and Luna both jumped, causing him to shake with silent laughter, but he instantly regretted it. Hermione recovered first. "How-How… How are you feeling?" Hearing his raspy voice, she didn't want to push him too far.

"Great… aside from aching all over. You?"

"Good, now that you're back in the world of the living." She looked him over again, knowing that he was getting annoyed by it. "Sorry, just feels good to be able to do it again. You know Ron and I were always worried about you after you risked your neck."

"Right… Where is he, anyway?" Trying to sit up, he was on the receiving end of a venomous death glare from the mediwitch. Sighing, he dropped back onto his pillows.

"Well, he doesn't know you're back yet." Luna interjected, seeing the conflicted look on Hermione's face. She was watching as a quidditch team was practicing out the window. "He's a bit angry at the moment."

"What about?"

"Ginny." Hermione said this with a pained voice. Her eyes were on anything but Harry. He didn't miss it.

"What about Ginny?" His tone changed as well, going from tired and decent to tired and angry.

"He… He thinks that you were connected to her death. Please prove him wrong."

"I have nothing… to say about that." He yawned slightly, falling back onto the pillows, and his eyes threatened to close. "Tell Ron he is a damned git for thinking that."

"Harry…"

"No. He needs to keep his mouth shut until he has all the facts. He knows nothing, when it comes to Ginny."

That was it. Hermione knew that this conversation was over. She and Luna watched as Harry fell asleep again. They left the hospital wing, heading their separate ways, and Hermione had a floo call to make. 


	4. But Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Heir of the Sky  
**_Chapter 4:But Appearances Can Be Deceiving_

After Harry had fallen asleep, Poppy placed a monitoring charm on him and retreated to her office. Two others were waiting when she pocketed her wand after casting Muffliato. "I wish things would just settle down around here…"

"No chance of that happening." Rolanda said this dryly, watching as the candles in the ward dimmed with a wave of Poppy's wand. "Honestly, the youngest Weasley really has a fiery temper. I heard he and his better half arguing as I passed her office this afternoon."

"Indeed. Weasley's petty argument is unbelievable."

"Right, except nobody knows what happened to her. We have to bear that in mind, Minerva." Poppy leaned back in her desk chair, massaging her temples. "Honestly, I believe him when he says he didn't hurt her, but nobody knows…"

"What exactly was Voldemort yapping about before near Dumbledore's tomb?"

"He was playing his role well. He counted on someone seeing him, I think." Minerva sat there, looking out at the man asleep outside the office. "We will never know just what his thought pattern was for that night. I wonder what his intent was, aside from the obvious."

"I don't know… It looked as if it was just a ploy to break Potter down. He was already as far down as you can go, but what's wrong with adding insult to injury?"

"Careful Rolanda, that's the same excuse the quidditch teams use when they injure each other." Poppy summoned a tea tray. "I deal with that enough on the weekends." This statement made all three laugh. It had been years since they had just sat and talked, regardless of subject. One of them always had something they had to do, and now they were here, laughing like schoolgirls again.

"How long has it really been?" Poppy asked this after causing the water in the teapot to boil by poking it with her wand. "It seems like ages since we've done this."

"Too long."

In her office, Hermione threw a pinch of floo powder into the grate. As the emerald flames rose, she shouted one name.

"Arthur Weasley!"

Mere seconds later, Weasley Senior's face appeared. He had aged, but not considerably. Still living at the Burrow, he and Molly had been on the fence between Ron and Hermione's I was expecting your call. How are things?"

"Good. I know that this would be a headline, but I know you'll keep it between us. They found Harry in the chamber of secrets about two weeks ago."

"Really?" There was nothing short of hope and excitement in Arthur's voice now. "How…"

"He's recovering in the hospital wing right now. He hasn't said anything about Ginny though, and that worries me."

"Don't push him. The last thing he needs to do is shut down."

"Right. The problem is that I cannot even tell my husband he is awake. Ron still refuses to see reason."

"I'm afraid you've picked up on a family trait, Hermione. Sometimes we are all blinded by emotion to see things clearly. Ron didn't like Ginny's involvement in the war, and he didn't hide it. That drove a wedge between the two, and now he feels guilty about it, but he doesn't want to show it, so he covers it up with bitterness."

"I didn't think Ron had the emotional capacity to do that. He always did seem thick during our Hogwarts years."

"Has he really lost it? This is his being thick as an adult."

"Now I understand…" Hermione inwardly groaned, not seeing this before. Arthur was right. Ronald Weasley had not yet grown out of his stubbornness, but he probably never would.

"Thanks. Tell Molly I'll be there on the weekend for George's birthday."

"Sure. Good luck with Ron. I know he will have issues with Harry's return, but they will have to work them out on their own. We can't fight their battles for them. Harry taught you that a while ago."

"I know. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night." His head disappeared from the flames, and Hermione transfigured her robes into nightclothes, taking the passage from the office to her quarters.

"Ron, I really hope you grow a brain between now and when Harry is back up and about."

Images swirled before his eyes. Most were simply war scenes. The forest, Voldemort's inner circle, Hermione warning him of how stupid he was being about walking there alone, his last words with Minerva, and finally…

"GINNY!" Harry sat bolt upright, grimacing as he pulled muscles that had been unused for months. His head was still spinning as the three women rushed from Poppy's office to his bedside. He was breathing heavily and didn't notice the shadows around him. "Ginny… Where…" Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked around. "Oh…"

The disappointment in his voice was evident. Harry looked as though Ginny had been right there, and he had let her slip away. He looked anywhere but at them. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Rolanda said this flatly, causing Harry to roll his eyes. He looked back at them, grimacing when he met Minerva's level stare.

"I hate to repeat myself, but I'm fine."

Poppy shook her head. She and Rolanda vacated, leaving Harry to face his greatest ally and friend since the war's re-kindling.

"What part of my statement did you not hear?" His voice was hard, almost mimicking Minerva's in an argument. "I don't need anyone worrying over me."

"I know you, Potter." Her voice matched his coldness. Her eyes bore holes into him, and he was not intimidated.

"You think you do. I'm certain that none of you know me at all!" His voice rose as he spoke, and there was no room for argument. "No one knows what happened down there! I'm sure that prat Ron has already said that I killed his sister-"

"And you think we believe him?" Her voice had risen as well. It held indignation. "I would have thought that you would have more sense than that!"

"More sense! Hell, Hermione was here questioning me earlier this evening! She is trying to find out information for _him_! I thought she was more intelligent than that! Instead, she believes him! This world makes no sense to me! Has Hell frozen over while I was locked up as well!" The lack of oxygen caught up with him, and Harry grimaced as his throat and chest began to ache. Pretending it was nothing, he went on. "I suppose my daughter thinks that her uncle is correct, huh? She must think that I am nothing but a lying bastard who murdered her mother!"

Listening to the argument from her office, Poppy groaned. She and Rolanda had seen this coming. When Harry and Minerva had shared that look a few seconds ago, they saw the volatile argument for what it was. They both turned toward the door, hearing more shouting.

"Hell has frozen over if you are starting to think like that!" Minerva's voice was tinged with something else now. Harry nor the eavesdroppers could really point it out. Whatever it was, it was bothering the former. He sat up straighter, looking at her with a level gaze. "You are coming dangerously close to falling, Potter." She turned to walk away, and Harry realized just what was going on. He saw that her shoulders were down in a defeated posture, and It struck him. The last time he had seen her like this was when they thought the world was about to end because of Albus' death.

"I'm sorry."

His sudden statement surprised her. There was an amount of genuine concern in his voice that had not been there since his awakening. As she turned back to face him, that defeated look had reached her eyes.

"I've overstepped my bounds. Half of that was just… Well, I don't know. Whatever it was, it shouldn't have been directed toward you."

"Damned right." This was a rather crude statement, but it served its purpose. A slight smile crept into the corner of Harry's mouth. It was good to see, but it was quickly quashed, as the doors to the hospital wing burst open. Draco Malfoy strode up the ward. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Where's Rolanda?"

"I thought she was in Poppy's office. Why?"

"I just found out something that needs to be discussed." He headed toward the office, seeing the door open, but Poppy was the only one there. She looked a little confused. "Where is she?"

"She's gone… Just up and left… I don't know what was going on, but she was furious, just now."

"Damn…" Draco ground his teeth, turning back to the door. He saw Harry sitting up. "So you're awake, are you?"

"Lovely to see you too…" Harry's tone was just about as tense as Draco's. "What are you doing here, and what business do you have with her?"

"I told them everything right before you went off into the Forbidden Forest to off yourself. You disappeared so fast, you didn't have time to figure that out." Deciding to leave and save the conversation for later, Draco headed out. He went straight back to the dungeons, and went to work replenishing his supply of Veritaserum. "If I have to use it, I will. I want the truth." Brewing, he didn't hear his son enter the dungeon. Scorpius watched his father glaring down into the cauldron, slowly adjusting the flame, adding ingredients, and stirring in different directions. He finally decided to announce his presence and cleared his throat. Startled, Draco looked up. "Yes, son?"

"Dad, were you just up at the Hospital Wing by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just talking to Ginny. Don't ask why we were up this late. I just figured she needed someone to talk to."

"I'd say so. Her father was awake and talking just a few minutes ago. Seems irritable." Moving back to his cauldron, The smoke had turned a rather interesting shade of purple, meaning he had to finish it now. Adding a quick burst of heat, the smoke as well as the potion became crystal clear. Draco put out the fire under the cauldron and summoned a swarm of crystal phials that filled and capped themselves. Once they were completely done and the cauldron was empty, the phials were sent back into the cupboard where Draco kept them. "It's understandable though. I mean the man wakes up to find his wife dead, daughter doubting him, and his best friend being a prat."

"Does he know that yet?" Scorpius leaned against his father's desk, watching the phials go into the cupboard one by one. "I mean, it would be a nasty shock."

"True. I think he knows that Ginny, his wife, is dead. He hasn't seen or heard anything from his daughter yet, though. I can't say whether he knows about Ron as of yet." Draco sat down in his chair, slowly rubbing his temples.

"I don't know what to tell her…" Scorpius sat down across from his father. He looked exasperated.

"There's really nothing to say. She'll have to confront her father sometime in the very near future, and it won't be very pleasant."

"No kidding. She basically doesn't know who he is anymore."

"That is what happens when a child is born in a time of war. I didn't know my father as well as I thought. Potter didn't know either of his parents. They died when he was a year old."

"I'm lucky, then." Scorpius' tone was one of resignation. Draco nodded, thinking of his mother, who he still visited regularly. Lucius had died in Azkaban after being captured. It was sheer luck his mother had not been locked up. She had gone and spoken to Severus about protecting Draco, and he had. He had unknowingly protected her as well.

"You'd best get back to bed. You don't want anyone seeing you out this late."

"Yes, Father." Scorpius headed out the door, leaving his father to think.

"Things just aren't the same anymore…"

**A/N 2:** Sorry this has taken so long to post. I've been concetrating on a little bit of everything, school, a new forum, a forum I've been a long time member of, and more. Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for keeping up with this, guys!


End file.
